The proper storage of sportboards such as skateboards, snowboards and surfboards, is necessitated by the fact that if these items are not properly stored they may injure persons, or alternatively the sportboard itself, or surrounding area, may become damaged. Because of their generally unusual shapes, sizes or characteristics (such as wheels or keels), sportboards can generally not be satisfactorily stored on shelves. If leaned against a wall, sportboards tend to fall over because of their rounded ends, and they therefore pose a hazard to anyone nearby who might be hit by the falling board, or to someone who later trips over the board.
For these reasons, a storage apparatus for sportboards is required which provides a means to stably and securely store the sportboard. This apparatus should be adaptable to different types of sportboards and it should be simple to manufacture, install and use.